Duct Tape
by kz and the snazzy plotbunnies
Summary: Oh, if only duct tape could fix everything... then George would be a very happy man.


**Disclaimer:** i don't even own duct tape, so why would i own the twins?!?

hello peoples! *gasps* i'm actually writing something... that doesn't pertain to narnia! *gasps* haha, anyways! i was just rereading the deathly hallows and decided that i need to write a fred and george fic... and a roll of duct tape happened to be on the table to inspire me!

so, hope you enjoy this little one-shot.... R&R please?

* * *

Out of all the convoluted, and quite typically, useless, Muggle inventions, there was only one that Fred and George had marveled at... duct tape.

Oh, yes... A strip of odd silvery material, coated on one side with a sticky solution, that adhered to almost anything! The twins had thought it was the most brilliant and ingenious thing they had ever seen when their father came home that one day, brandishing a _whole roll_ of it.

It was simple, it was cheap, and it soon became the answer to every problem, even the ones that could be fixed with magic.

Break the handle off of Charlie's new broom? Just stick the pieces back together with duct tape!

Shatter the lens in Percy's new glasses? Cover it up with a bit of duct tape! Percy looked better with an eye patch anyway- it made him look less like a pansy.

Make the toilet explode again? Wrap the whole thing in duct tape to seal up those cracks!

The ghoul upstairs stomping around a bit too loudly to concentrate? Throw a roll of duct tape at his head to shut him up!

Duct tape became particularly useful when Fred and George started to experiment with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes... See, when they were testing out the products, they usually tested them out on themselves... without quite knowing yet how to fix the side effects... At this, duct tape became the temporary antidote until they figured out how to flatten out all the major kinks.

For example, there was this vast complication when they were first making the Extendable Ears- they had been trying to duplicate their own ears as models for the product. There was a large puff of emerald green smoke and Fred and George soon found their ears drooping low to the ground, connected by thin strips of skin. They looked extraordinarily like the final products, except that they had been their own very real ears. They discovered that duct tape was rather helpful on keeping their ears on the side of their heads for the time being. There was also that minor problem with the Fever Fudge and the boils... They figured that if they duct taped them, they tended not to rupture... But they'd rather not get into the details of that particular experiment...

When Snape was being a git and cursed George's ear off, of course duct tape had been suggested...

"George! You're all lopsided!" Fred had said.

"What do you want me to do? Duct tape the ear back on?"

"It's a possibility..."

"Well, I look bloody brilliant without one ear anyway! Maybe you should cut an ear off too, Fred!"

"Yeah! The right one this time!"

Despite all the good times the twins and duct tape had together though, they had to eventually learn that it was not the answer to everything after all... Unfortunately for George, he had to learn it in an extremely hard way.

George swayed slightly on the spot, before finally collapsing to his knees, breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably onto his twin's dead body. George had never been one to cry- he and Fred always believed that crying was a bit pessimistic, for people who failed understand that there was some light in every bleak and dismal situation, and not to mention you look like a bit of a prat when you cry- but right now, he didn't care if everyone in the Great Hall was turning to look at him. He was going to cry as long and hard as damn wanted to!

Because for once in his life, he knew that no amount of duct tape could ever fix this... For once in his life, duct tape would let him down...

Duct tape wasn't strong enough to keep up a broken morale.

Duct tape wasn't sticky enough to piece back together a shattered heart.

Duct tape wasn't tough enough cover up the physical and emotional pain he would go through.

Most of all, all the duct tape in the world wouldn't give him a new best friend, or repair the old one.

But he sure as hell wished it would.

Oh, if only duct tape could fix everything... then George would be a very happy man.

* * *

well, there you are! i hope you liked it, and please leave a review on your way out!

-justplaincrazy8


End file.
